Flash Black
by La p'tite Clo
Summary: Sirius's past un passé pas serious !Je passe derrière le voile, et je me souviens de tout...juste le temps d'une histoire, avant de fermer les yeux pour rejoindre le monde des morts, pour retrouver mon meilleur ami et sa femme...
1. Chapter 1

B'jour tout le monde ! C'est moi !

Je reviens (en force) après avoir fait un plan et des idées, et je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que… mon premier one-shot est terminé ! La preuve : je le publie aujourd'hui ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis plus de deux mois (voire trois) pour écrire cette mini fic. Hey, sans rancune hein ?

Donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… Il porte sur notre très cher Sirius, et j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous en pensez…

* * *

Cette arcade…et ce voile si tentant…je l'approche enfin…

Et…je me souviens…

**FLASH BLACK**

Je ne me souviens pas de ma naissance…mais j'arrive très bien à l'imaginer… Ma mère a dû couper le cordon elle-même, et elle a dû y aller fort ; je pense que c'est ça l'origine de la trace (encore) rouge à côté de mon nombril… Ma Douce et Tendre Mère, la Femme de ma Vie, Celle que j'Aime le PLUS au Monde, avec un grand A ; bref, cette Femme qui a toujours eut des sentiments importants vis-à-vis de ses fils, a toujours fait preuve de délicatesse avec moi… Pour conclure ma naissance, je l'imagine douce… très douce… Elle m'a nommée Sirius, comme l'Étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Chien. Sirius Black… Sirius Noir… Sirius avec un passé noir, un présent noir et un futur noir… charmante vie, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je me souviens de mes parents… enfin… Je ne peux me rappeler que de ma chère mère (non mais vraiment, qui pourrait l'oublier ?). Mon père est mort alors que j'étais assez jeune, je ne sais plus quel âge j'avais, mais je sais très bien que je l'ai perdu assez jeune pour ne plus me souvenir de ce paternel, sûrement obscure lui aussi… Je me souviens de ma famille, du moins, ce que l'on pourrait appeler 'famille', le terme ne correspond pas vraiment… Donc, ce qui me servait de 'famille' a toujours été plongé jusqu'aux ongles de ma mère, dans la Magie Noire… Les idées racistes ? Ils ne connaissent que ça ! 'Les Sangs de Bourbes' par-ci, 'Les Sangs Mêlés' par-là ! Et patati, et patata ! La chanson que me chantait ma tendre mère, alors que je sortais de son ventre ? Attendez, je me souviens encore de l'air… « La la la laaa… La… Noble… et… Très… Ancienne… Maison… des… Black… Toujours… Pur… la la la laaaaa… dors bien Sirius, tu feras de beaux cauchemars, tu verras, tu auras un avenir prometteur, tu seras un horrible Mangemort… la la la laaaaa ». De plus, ma délicate maternelle m'a offert pour mes trois ans et demi, un magnifique petit frère : Regulus. Pour couronner le tout, j'ai deux charmantes cousines, Narcissa et Bellatrix, que je voyais trop souvent… Ah ! La famille Black !

Je me souviens du 12, Square Grimaure, l'endroit réjouissant où j'ai passé ma plus tendre enfance, où plutôt, correction ! Je me souviens du 12, Square Grimaure, l'endroit obscure où j'ai passé ma plus douloureuse enfance, alors que ma mère me soumettait au sortilège de l'Imperium pour me faire faire le ménage ; ou encore, des Doloris, alors que je sortais de la salle de bain, en hurlant « Vive les Sangs de Bourbes ! »… Même si mes parents pensaient m'avoir éduqué 'comme eux', ce n'est qu'avant LE jour, que j'ai compris la véritable signification de cette terrifiante insulte… et c'est avant LE jour, que je me suis juré, de ne jamais devenir comme eux, comme ma 'famille'…

Ah ! Ce jour-là, j'étais le Traumatisé le plus Heureux du Monde Magique et Moldu à la fois ! C'est le jour qui a bousculé ma vie, le jour de ma Libération ! Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais content d'aller étudier, content d'aller ailleurs, content… d'aller à Poudlard ! Car ce jour-là, j'ai reçu ma lettre ! Pour fêter l'évènement, j'ai torturé mon frère, et reçu deux ou trois Doloris comme punition. Cette lettre, elle m'a apportée beaucoup de choses…

Je me souviens du Poudlard Express. Impressionnant, époustouflant, merveilleux, magnifique, impressionnant, fabuleux… bref, la plus belle machine de l'Univers ! C'était le train qui m'avait sauvé de ma maison, de ma famille, et pendant sept ans, j'y avais fais ma vie… En fait, je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose de ce train : juste sa couleur, ses vapeurs, la jolie femme qui servait les friandises, les paysages et… ma rencontre avec James…

Je me souviens et me souviendrai toute ma vie, ainsi que toute ma vie après la mort (oui, je sais, je suis lourd (70 kilos pour 1m80)), de James Potter. James Potter, c'est le tournant de ma sinistre vie. C'est grâce à un ange aux cheveux gras que l'on s'est tout de suite entendu. Je me souviens en train de marcher dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, quand je vois un garçon avec des cheveux en batailles et des lunettes rondes faisant un mouvement avec sa baguette magique. Il était en plein 'duel' avec Severus Rogue, le graisseux dont je vous ai parlé, et qui était, malheureusement, un de mes cousins assez éloigné, dans ma famille de Magie Noire. J'ai vite compris que ce première année (assez doué, comme moi d'ailleurs ; oui, la modestie, je connais…) avait fait une mauvaise farce à Rogue, tout simplement parce qu'il avait senti que mon 'lointain cousin' raffolait de cette magie, obscure, que lui, il haïssait. Alors que cet élève continuait à martyriser Rogue, je suis entré aussitôt dans la danse, ravi de pouvoir, enfin, me défouler sur les membres de ma famille. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu James Potter, mon meilleur ami, mon frère de sang, mon frère de cœur, le frère parfait que je rêvais d'avoir… Mais je me suis vite rendu compte, bien qu'on ait des tonnes de points communs, que James avait un point faible…

Je me souviens de ce point faible… ahahah ! Moi, Sirius Black, le jour de sa rencontre avec le célèbre James Potter, j'ai découvert le point faible de ce dernier ! C'est un point faible, mais si on regarde bien, cela peut-être un point fort… très fort en Enchantements… pardon, très forte… la seule qui tient la concurrence avec James… la seule qui l'ait tapé dans l'œil, la seule dont le nom est devenu comme une prière dans les paroles de James, la seule qui avait osé le gifler, encore et encore… le point faible de James, un point faible avec des yeux verts et des cheveux auburn, la seule dont il répétait le doux prénom dans ses rêves, chaque nuit, pendant près de sept ans… Lily… Lily Evans… le point faible de James, c'était le point fort de Lily… En effet, elle se servait de ses sentiments pour le rembarrer. Qu'est-ce que c'était drôle à voir ! J'ai moins rigolé quand j'ai vu que James était vraiment fou amoureux d'elle, et qu'il se faisait du mal chaque jour un peu plus, mais qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître… mais tout de même, si vous aviez vu la tête qu'il faisait quand il avait vu Lily pour la première fois dans le train ! J'ai eu du mal à le réanimer… et à lui refermer la bouche, parce qu'il salivait un peu beaucoup…

Je me souviens de ma rentrée à Poudlard, sur un lac gigantesque, et où on pouvait distinguer l'imposant château qu'était le collège. Poudlard… j'y ai passé sept ans de ma vie, sept années merveilleuses, joyeuses, fantastiques… magiques…

Je me souviens de Dumbledore… 'Un grand homme Dumbledore' répétait Hagrid ; mais moi je pense, que c'était non seulement 'un grand homme' mais aussi 'un grand farceur' ! James était de mon avis, et nous étions d'accord sur le fait que ce directeur semblait fou. Mais c'était juste un homme de bon sens, et qui n'avait rien contre l'humour. Le Choixpeau, lui, ne rigolait pas…

Je me souviens très bien du Choixpeau… c'est grâce à lui que je suis allé à Gryffondor. Il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, mais je l'ai menacé de le transformer en casquette moldue s'il me mettait dans cette maison. C'est ça qu'il faut faire pour se faire entendre par ce 'juge' ! M'enfin, il a bien vu du courage dans ma tête, il a bien lu toutes mes idées et il a su tous mes projets… et je le remercie de m'avoir donné la chance d'être chez les Griffons, parce que le lendemain, ma mère m'a envoyé une Beuglante, et James et moi avons dû courir se cacher dans un placard pour ne pas l'entendre… !

Je me souviens de Remus Lupin… Lorsqu'on a posé nos yeux sur lui, James et moi avons compris qu'il était une personne discrète, sérieuse, mais aussi très mystérieuse. Il semblait perdu au milieu des élèves, il était aussi pâle qu'un chaudron décoloré, et James a très vite remarqué que Remus portait un secret assez lourd sur son dos… Ce qui me plaisait chez Jamesie, c'est qu'il devinait toujours si vous avez des choses à cacher… il a deviné que je m'étais engagé dans un combat contre ma famille dès la minute où je lui ais dit mon prénom et mon nom. C'est lui qui a deviné les troubles de Lily… quoique là, je m'égare un peu ! C'est juste qu'il avait intercepté sur un morceau de parchemin qui se trouvait être une lettre pour Lily de la part de sa sœur… Non, je crois que James n'aurait jamais deviné seul les secrets de Lily ; quoiqu'il en soit, Remus l'avait aidé pour cela. Il avait aidé aussi James à retrouver espoir. Vous allez sûrement vous demander comment James a-t-il pu lire le courrier d'Evans sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Eh bien, pour dire la vérité, James Potter est le genre de personne qui se fait remarquer tout le temps. Mais lorsqu'il se trouve sur une piste pouvant l'amener sur une découverte importante, il a toujours su se faire discret. C'est une ombre sur deux pieds. Mais ce cas là est rarissime. Pour en revenir à Remus, je disais donc que James avait remarqué qu'il cachait quelque chose. Mais nous avons quand même sympathisé avec lui, et il se révéla un excellent compagnon de dortoir, un élève plein de solidarité, de gentillesse, de douceur et qui aimait assez nos premières farces. Cela dit, James et moi avons enquêté sur lui pendant près de six mois…

Je me souviens de Peter Pettigrow. Il a été la première victime des Serpentards, le soir de la rentrée. Je pense qu'il a été miraculé : James, Remus et moi étions dans le couloir, alors que le malheur se produisait. Je crois que Lily y était aussi. C'est pour elle que je pense que James a décoché un sort assez difficile à Rogue… mais tous les mecs de Poudlard le savaient : il en fallait plus pour conquérir la tigresse… Peter s'est tout de suite attaché à nous, et il nous a souvent aidé à préparer nos mauvais coups… du coup, on l'a invité à prendre la dernière place dans notre dortoir. Peter était un élève très moyen mais on s'amusait quand même beaucoup avec lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de battre Remus à la bataille explosive !

Je me souviens assez mal du Règlement de l'École. Pourtant, il me semble me rappeler que l'on nous l'avait assez répété… quoiqu'il arrive, James et moi pensions que la Règlement était une exception pour notre cas. Peter nous approuvait et Remus restait neutre, mais participait avec joie à nos mauvais coups…

Excusez moi si je mélange un peu les passages de ma vie, si tout est encore confus pour vous… mais mon flash back est assez bordélique, comme ma vie d'ailleurs…

Je me souviens de Nous… James, Remus, Peter et moi, Sirius ; on se complétait, on était tous unis, on était tous amis ! Et c'est là que je me souviens de la création des Maraudeurs ! C'était le jour où Peter avait eu faim plus tôt que prévu, alors on s'était tous mis en tête de trouver les cuisines pour éviter le tremblement de terre provenant du ventre de notre ami. On a fini par les trouver mais James et moi avions voulu y retourner, afin de préparer un festin dans notre dortoir. Nous y étions allé la nuit, mais on s'était fait prendre par Rusard. Il nous avait traité de 'Maraudeurs' et nous avait donné nos premières heures de retenue avec pour motif 'Maraudage la nuit dans les couloirs'. C'est là qu'on a décidé de se baptiser 'Les Maraudeurs', et on avait pour projet, d'être les autres mecs les plus connus de Poudlard, les plus doués, les plus marrants, les plus respectés, les plus craints, les plus admirés, les plus demandés… bref, les 'plus' de Poudlard ! (N/A : sauf peut-être à l'exception de Peter…qui était le 'plus' con…veuillez excuser l'auteur. Merci de votre compassion et de votre compréhension.)

Je me souviens de la condition de Remus. En fait, James et moi avions pensé que ses dires prétextant que sa mère était malade pour s'absenter chaque mois n'étaient que des purs mensonges. On ne savait pas pourquoi il nous mentait, pourquoi il nous fuyait… puis, ça a fait 'tilt !' dans la tête de James, le jour où Peter a demandé : « Pourquoi Remus va voir sa mère pendant des périodes de pleines lunes ? ». C'était l'une des choses des plus intelligentes qu'a dit Peter dans sa vie. Et on s'était mis tous les trois à chercher des explications. James trouva la solution en deux minutes et quarante-six secondes. Remus était un loup-garou. Et nous étions allé confirmer nos dires en demandant à notre ami s'il en était vraiment. Il nous avait regardé avec de la peur et de la gène dans les yeux. Oui, il en était un. Oui, il nous l'avait caché parce qu'il avait peur que, nous, les seuls amis géniaux qu'ils avaient trouvé, le rejettent. Mais, je l'avais rassuré, en lui faisant part que les vrais amis ne laisseraient jamais quelqu'un comme lui dans cet état. Six mois plus tard, Remus nous avait confié que Lily était au courant de sa condition. Alors que James s'écroulait de sa chaise, il nous avait expliqué qu'elle avait, comme nous, deviné ; et qu'elle venait souvent le soutenir moralement. Elle savait voir la beauté intérieure des personnes. James râlait à cette pensée, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais penser mieux le connaître, lui. Je pense que c'est à ce moment que James se rendit compte que Lily était plus intelligente qu'il le pensait, et qu'elle était vraiment 'extraordinaire'…

Je me souviens de ces petits matins, où je me réveillais dans mon lit, dans ma maison qu'était Poudlard… Quoique, la plupart du temps, quand je venais de me réveiller, je ne profitais pas de regarder le plafond, en me prélassant. J'optais plutôt pour faire profiter de mon réveil à James, Remus et Peter ! James avait un matelas qui ressemblait à un trampoline, c'était celui qui rebondissait le plus. Mais Remus et moi pensions qu'il avait ensorcelé son lit. Donc pour réveiller James, rien de plus facile que de rebondir sur lui ! Pour Remus, j'utilisais la tactique de l'eau glacée. Le froid réveille le loup qui est en vous. Et enfin, pour Peter, je favorisais le sortilège '_sonorus_', c'était le seul truc qui marchait sur lui. Á l'origine, James est toujours très matinal. Surtout le week-end. Il m'avait d'ailleurs confié que le jour où il ferait une grasse matinée, ce serait le jour où Lily dormirait dans ses bras… Hélas, ce n'était pas pour demain. Pour revenir à mes week-ends, c'étaient les seuls jours où je dormais plus que d'habitude. Et pour se venger de toutes les fois où je l'avais fait rebondir, James adorait me préparer des réveils horribles. J'avais eu droit à tout. Mon frère de cœur savait que le moyen le plus drôle pour me réveiller était celui de 'la fille canon'. Il suffisait à James de passer la tête par l'encadrement de la porte, de faire semblant de regarder quelque chose de très intéressant, de siffler d'admiration, et de hurler : 'SIRIUS ! GROUILLES TOI ! IL Y A CHLOÉ JUSTE EN SERVIETTE DEVANT NOTRE PORTE !' Croyez-moi, ça marchait. Je me levais avec des gros yeux et je courais à la porte avec juste mon caleçon ! Mais quand j'eus compris la supercherie, James passait toujours un mauvais quart d'heure. Finalement, il avait opté pour le plan B, c'est-à-dire le truc que je haïssais le plus… Il hurlait comme un fou, en faisant mine d'être horrifié : 'SIRIUS ! IL Y A TA FIDÈLE BERTHA JORKINS QUI VA DÉBARQUER DANS NOTRE DORTOIR ! TOUS AUX ABRIS !'. Là aussi, je me réveillais brutalement, mais j'allais me cacher sous mon lit, parce que Bertha avait pris la mauvaise habitude d'être collée à ma baguette. M'enfin, quand c'était pas le matin, ni la journée (assez rare), c'était le soir qu'on devenait fous…

C'est là que je me souviens des batailles de polochon ! C'était histoire de se défouler avant de s'endormir ! Ou avant de vadrouiller la nuit après le couvre-feu ! On hurlait comme des fous échappés d'Azkaban et on se donnait des coups brutaux ! Remus était celui qui tapait le plus. La folie réveille le loup qui est en vous. Ça s'entendait même dans les dortoirs des filles ! Elles étaient toutes mortes de rire. Seule, Lily affichait un vague sourire, assez mécontente d'avoir été perturbée dans son sommeil.

Je me souviens des profs… N'empêche, j'ai à dire, à part que ma favorite était Mac Go'. James et moi l'adorions parce qu'elle nous donnait des excellentes notes et nous enlevait des tas de points. Sur les profs, rien à dire, mais sur les retenues…

Je me souviens des retenues, en fait, je me souviens des soirs où je passais des heures à astiquer les sols du château, sous l'œil méfiant de Rusard. James et moi s'étions pris très exactement 379 heures de colle ! Ah… j'avoue que les retenues auraient pu être notre passe-temps favori, mais c'est le concierge qui cassait l'ambiance… c'était assez dommage d'ailleurs…

Je me souviens de la cape d'invisibilité de James. S'il y a bien à quelque chose que nous devions rendre hommage et dresser un autel, c'est bien cette cape qu'a hérité James de son père, que lui-même a eue de son père, etcetera… m'enfin, le plus important, ce n'est pas de savoir quelle est la fabuleuse personne qui l'a eue en premier, mais le fait qu'elle a nous a été très utile, pas pour notre scolarité, mais pendant notre scolarité ! On pouvait sortir après le couvre-feu, c'était… terrible ! Ah, nous, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, sommes les meilleurs mecs du monde entier. Plus rusé que nous ? Tu ne trouves pas ! Plus intelligent que nous ? Tu ne trouves pas ! Plus beau que nous ? Tu ne trouves pas ! Plus Maraudeur que nous ? Tu ne trouves pas ! Parce que NOUS étions les Maraudeurs, et il y en avait que quatre dans le monde entier : James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Je sais, je me répète mais bon, il faut bien faire rentrer dans la tête des gens, qui nous étions, ce que nous faisions et qu'il n'y a avait que quatre Maraudeurs, ni plus, ni moins, comme certaines personnes le pensaient… M'enfin, nous étions les Rois du Tout Poudlard, et en particulier avec, hormis la cape de James, une carte…

Je me souviens aussi de la Carte du Maraudeur. Quel Maraudeur ne peut s'en souvenir ? Puisque c'est nous-même qui l'avions fabriquée ! Eh ouais, nous étions des experts ! En tout cas, nous étions l'Assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups ! Quoiqu'il arrive, Peter a eu l'idée de la carte lors de notre réunion dans notre QG, Remus a trouvé les formules assez complexes, James a déniché tous les passages secrets et les petits points représentant les élèves et les profs, et moi, j'ai trouvé les principes les plus importants, ainsi que les mots de passe. Sur ce parchemin digne de nous, on pouvait voir tous les passages secrets de Poudlard et Pré au Lard jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite, ainsi que toutes les personnes et leurs endroits respectifs ! Très utile pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un dans les parages alors que nous allions faire un mauvais coup à Rogue ! Je suis certain que même Dumbledore ne connaissait pas tous les passages secrets. Nous étions les seuls. Nous étions vraiment les Rois du Tout Poudlard !

Je me souviens du Quidditch… ah ! Le Quidditch ! Le plus beau sport au monde moldu et magique ! Avec mon frère de cœur, nous y jouions dans l'équipe de Gryffondor (évidemment, pas celle de Serpentard !). J'y étais batteur et James poursuiveur. James était excellent au Quidditch, c'était sans aucun doute le meilleur joueur que le Tout Poudlard n'est jamais vu. Il pratiquait toutes les feintes à la perfection, il slalomait dans les airs sans trembler, il esquivait chaque Cognard avec agilité…bref, j'étais certain que ses enfants auraient ce sport dans le sang et que le Tout Poudlard entendrait encore pendant longtemps le nom 'Potter'… et James et moi attirions plus de filles que tous les mecs de Poudlard réunis ! Quand je vous disais qu'on était les 'plus' !

Je me souviens de mon fan-club. M'enfin, c'est assez bref comme souvenir… J'étais tellement 'beau', 'doué', 'magnifique', 'incroyable' etc., que la moitié des filles de Poudlard avait décidé de me consacrer un autel orné de Chocogrenouilles et Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. C'était mon premier fan-club. Bah oui, j'en ai eu d'autres après… M'enfin, je me souviens juste de celui-là, parce que c'est à ce moment de ma vie que j'ai compris que je faisais craquer toutes les filles… (C'était en première année, pour l'info…)

Les filles… je me souviens des filles… Ah les filles ! Le problème -si c'en est un, c'est que je me souviens des filles, mais pas de mes conquêtes… bon, c'est pas très grave, en fait, c'est pas grave du tout, je m'en fiche comme ma mère, alors vous pensez… m'enfin, les filles c'est très important, parce qu'elles sont toujours là pour nous, les mecs, toujours là pour nous consoler, nous faire plaisir…

Je me souviens des exams ! Bon, contrairement à ce que pense le peu de filles qui ne 'aimaient' pas, nous, James et moi, sommes très intelligents. En tout cas, assez pour réussir nos exams avec des excellentes notes. Bah oui, il ne faut pas juger les gens par leur apparence : (N/A : excepté Petit Gros).

Je vous en ais déjà parlé, mais il faut que je vous en dise plus à son sujet. Donc, je confirme : je me souviens très bien de Lily Evans. Il ne faut pas se fier à ce que James voit de cette fille : Lily est très gentille (pas avec lui), elle est d'une nature généreuse (pas avec lui), aide toutes les personnes qui en ont besoin (sauf lui), et possède un excellent humour (pas avec lui). Autant dire qu'avec James, Lily est grincheuse (pas avec les autres), très énervée (pas avec les autres), d'une humeur massacrante (pas avec les autres), fatiguée (pas avec les autres) et en colère contre lui (pas contre les autres). C'est le côté négatif que James voyait de Lily, durant les premières années. Mais, rien que le fait qu'elle soit meilleure que lui en enchantements, le rendait dingue (bien qu'il l'était déjà à cette époque ; cela n'a jamais changer d'ailleurs, même étant adulte). Lily, elle avait tout pour plaire et pour séduire. Eh, j'avoue avoir 'failli' tomber dans le panneau. Je dis bien 'failli', parce qu'avec James dans les parages, tous les mecs avaient peur de sortir avec cette fille. Même Peter, a joué sa tête et sa place dans le groupe, en allant confirmer à James que Lily était bien la plus jolie fille du Tout Poudlard. Pauvre Peter… James l'avait tellement traumatisé qu'il n'était pas sorti du dortoir pendant un mois… peuchère, c'est qu'il avait un cœur fragile, ce gosse… ma foi… déséquilibre mental… c'était désespérant…

Je me souviens de James & Lily. Je m'attarde sur ces deux-là, parce que ça vaut le coup d'en parler, surtout qu'ils étaient hyper drôles à voir ! Pour James, c'était James ET Lily. Pour Lily, c'était tout sauf ça. En gros, pour elle, c'était Lily SANS James. Bah oui, tous ceux qui ont connus James et Lily du temps de Poudlard, donc moi, se souviennent des nombreuses raclées et des nombreux râteaux que s'est pris le _grand_ James Potter par _sa_ rousse aux yeux verts ! On a arrêté de les compter à partir de la troisième année, alors que le nombre s'était agrandi et stabilisé à 1235 plans de drague, 456 claques, et 3248 râteaux. Finalement, j'ai compris (surtout grâce au philosophe du groupe (comprendre Remus)) qu'il était vraiment amoureux (plutôt dingue, imbécile, idiot, taré, fou échappé d'un asile ; tous ces mots peuvent être employés). C'était une sympathique 'lovehate', qui dura pendant plus de la moitié de notre scolarité à Poudlard… et oui, vous avez bien lu dans mes pensées et dans mes paroles ! Il a bien fallu que cela s'arrête au bout d'un moment… mais si vous me le permettez, je préfère stopper mes souvenirs sur James et Lily ici, parce que je suis censé me rappeler des faits _dans l'ordre chronologique_… m'enfin, je vous en reparlerait, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour eux !

Je me souviens de notre statut de Maraudeur : c'est-à-dire qu'il faut comprendre par là que les farces (une douzaine par jour), Pré au Lard (une fois toutes les semaines (avec ou sans autorisation)), Zonko (pour remplir nos réserves ; on se sert la nuit et on met l'argent sur le comptoir), les passages secrets de Poudlard (qui se comptait à 359 exactement, c'est James et moi qui les avions trouvé. Exceptée la Salle sur Demande, qui fut trouvée par Peter, alors qu'il tentait d'échapper aux Serpentards.), Severus Rogue (Mister 'Je Suis Le Plus Beau Des Graisseux et j'ai eu le prix du plus Magnifique Nez Tordu'), Lucius Malefoy (« ma digne famille… »), les risques (James affirmait d'ailleurs que c'était ça qui était amusant : prendre des risques), et le rire (23'59'' par jour et sept jours sur sept) étaient nos vraies folies. C'était tout cela, tout le temps, et toute notre scolarité. C'était ce qui nous faisait garder les pieds sur terre (hormis pour James ; lui, c'était Lily qui le faisait garder les pieds sur terre, bien qu'elle eut très souvent envie de l'envoyer sur la Lune). Et on était fiers de nous, fiers de ça. Quoiqu'en dise ma mère, j'étais à Gryffondor, j'avais trois merveilleux amis qui donneraient leur vie pour moi (et vice versa) et je ne comptais pas devenir ce qu'ils étaient devenus dans ma famille : des horribles assassins racistes et sans cœur.

C'est vrai, on a beaucoup rigolé tous les quatre ! Je me souviens, par exemple, des nombreux surnoms qu'on se donnait. James est le Maraudeur qui en n'a le plus hérité. Comme 'Jamesie' (employé par son fan-club (vous pouvez rajouté à ce pseudo le terme 'chéri') ; bah oui, lui aussi il en avait un), 'Jammy' (employé par sa mère, qu'elle hurlait dans toute la gare quand il revenait après des mois d'absence…), 'Jay' (employé par son père, qu'il ébouriffait ses cheveux lorsqu'il le revoyait (tradition familiale) (Je suis jamais arrivé à avoir les cheveux aussi ébouriffés que James), 'Jamesie-Wamesie' (j'adorais lui courir après en hurlant son p'tit nom, issu de mon extraordinaire cerveau), 'Jamesie-pooh' (employé habituellement par la petite copine du moment (trois jours maximum)), 'crétin infini sans cervelle, idiot à lunette…' (employé par Lily, alors que James cherchait une corde pour se pendre)… Moi, on m'appelait 'Sirius' (bah oui), 'Si'', 'Siri'', 'Siriuchounet' (employé par mon fan-club), 'Sirius chéri' (employé par la petite copine du moment (trois heures maximum)), et 'espèce de crétin infini ' (employé par les filles que je plaquais)… Pour Remus, on avait opté pour 'Loulou' (allez, savoir pourquoi), 'Le Sixième Sens' (allez encore savoir pourquoi), 'Rem'', 'Remi'' (employé par son petit fan-club ; et oui, il en a un, même si le mien est le plus gros) et enfin 'Ah Remus, je te cherchais' (employé par Lily, alors que James cherchait une corde pour se pendre)… Peter avait la chance d'avoir les pseudonymes les plus simples : 'Peter', 'Pet'' et 'Petit Gros' (employé par l'auteur de ce one-shot)…

C'est James que Remus doit remercier. Ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il nous avait convaincu de faire, ce qui nous avait aidé, ce qui avait sauvé notre amitié, ce qui avait aidé énormément mentalement et physiquement notre 'p'tit loup adoré', personne n'aurait pu le faire. James avait un cœur d'or et une grande générosité. Seuls ses vrais amis en avaient conscience. Voilà ce que Jamesie a fait pour Remus : il nous avait persuadé à Peter et moi, de devenir des Animagi avec lui, pour permettre à Remus de moins souffrir et d'avoir de la compagnie lors de ses transformations, une fois par mois. Il nous avait bien fallu trois ans pour y parvenir. James étant doué m'avait un peu soutenu, et nous avions tous les deux aidé Peter, qui était très faible en Métamorphose. Mais nous y étions arrivés, et Remus, que nous n'avions pas mis au courant, avait pleuré de joie et d'émotions lorsqu'on le lui avait annoncé. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça. Pour se soutenir. Et Remus avait compris qu'on serait toujours là pour lui. Du coup, on sortait tous les quatre, après le couvre-feu, une fois par mois, à chaque nuit de pleine lune. Le loup étant en Remus semblait plus calme. L'amitié calme le loup qui est en vous. Peter se rendait dans les pubs mal fréquentés et écoutait les dernières nouvelles et rumeurs tournant autour de Voldemort et du Ministère de la Magie.

Je me souviens de nos formes d'animagi. Peter était en rat (il était pas dégoûté comme je l'aurais été à sa place, mais il était juste content d'avoir réussi à être aller jusqu'à ce stade de la métamorphose.), il s'était surnommé Queudver. James avait fait une métamorphose parfaite (n'oublions pas qu'il était excellent dans la matière). Un magnifique cerf aussi blanc que la neige qui tombe du ciel. Il avait pris pour nom de code Cornedrue. Moi, ma forme d'animagus était un chien. Peter disait que j'étais un Sinistros. James affirmait que j'étais un bon chienchien à son maîmaître qui savait bien garder la maison. Remus disait simplement que j'étais un labrador noir et obscur mais doux et joueur. Comme ma forme humaine en fait. Comme moi. Sirius Black. Sirius est égal à Patmol. C'est comme ça que je me suis surnommé. Ah mon cher Patmol, finalement, il y a juste sous ma forme d'animagus que j'avais trouvé, non pas le bonheur, mais la tranquillité… Ensuite, tout était allé très vite. Trop vite. On avait baptisé Remus : Lunard. On avait cherché une cachette : la Cabane hurlante, que personne n'osait approcher à cause des hurlements que poussaient Remus lors de ses transformations. Pour s'y rendre, on prenait la Carte du Maraudeur, la Cape de James et on empruntait le passage secret du Saule Cogneur. On était vraiment heureux. Surtout Remus.

Revenons à… Lily. Lily avait beaucoup changé lors de notre sixième année à Poudlard. Elle avait décidé de sympathiser avec nous, les Maraudeurs, après avoir écouter un discours de Dumbledore qui résumait en gros qu'il fallait s'unir pour gagner, ou un truc dans ce genre (nous, on n'écoutait pas le moindre du monde). Il faisait référence à l'arrivée d'un certain Voldemort. Et il y en avait un…qui était le Poudlarien le plus heureux du Tout Poudlard, c'était bien James et c'est le cas de le dire ! On avait donc fait connaissance avec elle et ses amies. Et on était devenu amis. Avec Lily & co. Bref, les choses étaient que les sentiments de Lily avaient changé. Ses sentiments vis-à-vis de James qu'elle enfermaient dans son cœur depuis si longtemps, avaient changé. Elle s'en été rendu compte. James ne le savait pas du tout. Je l'ai appris grâce à la meilleure amie de Lily. J'ai utilisé mon charme et… voilà ! Mais, j'avais appris aussi que la rouquine ne se sentait pas encore d'attaque à se rapprocher de notre Jamesie national… n'empêche, c'était déjà un bon pas de fait…

Je me souviens de mes erreurs. Nombreuses d'entres elles ont failli coûter la vie à de nombreuses personnes. Évidemment, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Mais les vraies erreurs, peu de personnes les font. Comme l'erreur d'avoir été mis au monde par ma mère, l'erreur d'avoir été présent dans leur vie, l'erreur de s'appeler Sirius Black. L'erreur d'être là. L'erreur d'exister. Je suis une erreur. Une horreur. Une horrible erreur qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Et j'ai fait de graves erreurs, toute erreur que je suis. Mais la plus horrible erreur, celle que personne ne mérite de faire, ni de recevoir, c'est celle d'envoyer un homme à la mort. « Personne ne mérite de mourir de cette façon, même les plus mauvais d'entre nous », avait dit James. C'était un soir de pleine lune. J'avais voulu faire une mauvaise farce à Rogue. Je lui avais dit le secret du passage du Saule Cogneur. Je lui avais demandé de s'y rendre une nuit de pleine lune, pour découvrir quelque chose. Pour découvrir qu'il s'était mis dans la gueule du loup. Qu'il allait mourir. Des griffes de Remus. James, qui croyait que j'avais dit ça pour rire, avait vu le malheur arriver. Il fut le dernier espoir de Rogue. Et James avait sauvé la vie de Rogue. Quelques jours après cette catastrophe, James, Peter, mais surtout Remus, m'en avaient énormément voulu. J'étais rejeté, triste, je me maudissais… je ne faisais que ça, des erreurs ! Puisque moi-même j'étais une horrible erreur ! Il était temps de mûrir. Lily nous l'avait toujours répété. Même si Lily jouait dès fois le rôle d'une véritable amie, elle était aussi une excellente confidente. C'est à elle que j'avais confié toute l'histoire. Et c'est elle qui avait convaincu Peter, James et Remus de me pardonner, pour ce que j'avais fait. Me pardonner… c'est bien la chose la plus difficile que j'ai demandé à Remus tout au long de ma vie… Quel écrivain censé n'a jamais déclaré 'Pardonné, mais pas oublié…' ? Ils l'ont tous dit. Ils ont tous raisons. Et ma mère avait raison. Je suis une erreur. Il faut que je meure. Vous avez dû le comprendre assez vite, j'ai eu de nombreux problèmes avec les membres de ma famille, en particulier avec ma mère. Comme toutes les mères au monde, elle voulait me prévoir un 'superbe' avenir (remarquez l'ironie messieurs dames). Mais, c'était pas être mangemort mon avenir. C'était tout sauf ça. Et la liberté, la dépendance que je prenais, elle n'avait pas pu le supporter. On s'est souvent disputé sur ce sujet. Elle m'envoyait même une Beuglante quotidienne, au château. Elle n'aurait jamais dû gaspiller tout cet argent. Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'en fichais beaucoup, de ses Beuglantes quotidiennes. Mais il y a eu une dispute fatale. Celle où j'avais craqué. Celle où j'avais enfin estimé que j'étais un homme ('presque un homme', selon Lily), avec des droits et des devoirs, et libre et égal aux autres (N/A : merci Fonfon, sans vous, j'aurai jamais trouvé !). Et là, j'avais claqué la porte du 12, Square Grimaure. Pour ne plus jamais l'ouvrir. Oui, j'avais fugué, je racontais à Lily, j'avais fugué parce que j'en avais marre. De tout. D'Elle. De cette femme qui n'avais jamais su aimer son propre fils.

Mais où aller, une fois seul dans la rue ? Un seul nom m'était venu à l'esprit. James. C'était une nuit, vers deux heures du matin. J'étais arrivé devant le manoir des Potter, avec tous mes bagages, tout sale, négligé ; et toute la famille avait bien été surprise d'être réveillée en plein sommeil, par un Black, qui plus est ! Mais, j'y étais chaleureusement accueilli. Les parents de mon frère de cœur, frère que je n'avais jamais eu, mon meilleur ami à la vie à la mort, m'avaient considérés comme leur second fils. Ils m'avaient aimé, eux. Jamais je n'avais été aussi bien. Je faisais comme chez moi, me disaient-ils. Non, pas comme chez moi. Je ferais comme je l'aurais fait dans ma vraie famille. Et depuis cette nuit-là, depuis que j'avais habité chez James, je n'avais gardé plus aucun contact avec ma mère. Seules mes cousines me faisaient un plaisir à me rappeler qu'elle existait, de temps en temps, une fois que j'étais à Poudlard. Mais évidemment, je m'en fichais autant que la petite blonde de Serdaigle…

Pour évoquer autre chose, j'avais encore confié toute l'histoire à Lily, de mes erreurs jusqu'au sauvetage de James. Á l'évocation de l'histoire de James, je pense qu'elle avait changé de sujet par rapport à lui. D'abord, elle avait souri à James, un bon matin. Puis, j'avais eu très peur pour Jamesie-Wamesie, parce qu'il ne bougeait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne parlait plus, n'écoutait plus en classe, restait dans un monde autre que le nôtre, et avait la bouche grande ouverte avec un mince filet de salive qui coulait sur la rive gauche de son menton… m'enfin, il avait fini par se réveiller, et nous avait rabâché toute la journée avec son « j'arrive pas à le croire, elle m'a sourie ! ». En plus, il avait son stupide sourire béat. Pathétique. Je me demandais si Lily l'aimait vraiment, cet imbécile.

L'histoire de James et Lily est allée très vite. Je préfère parler d'eux, parce c'est joyeux et que c'est ce qui m'a rendu le plus heureux durant ma vie. Donc, je disais que c'est allé très vite, après ce fameux sourire. Déjà, on avait tous remarqué qu'ils étaient plus complices qu'auparavant. Puis, un soir, James était revenu en courant dans notre dortoir, il avait réveillé tout le monde, même Dumbledore ! Il hurlait comme un malade. James et la maturité ? Ça ne fera jamais deux, Miss Evans ! Á côté de lui, justement, la rouquine était morte de rire. Pour le calmer, elle l'avait prit par le cou pour l'attirer vers elle, et l'avait embrasser tendrement. Et pour l'avoir calmé, ça l'avait calmé ! Mais tous les élèves qui regardaient la scène avaient des yeux comme des chaudrons ! Finalement, leur histoire d'amour qui se voulait depuis sept ans, avait duré des semaines et des semaines, des mois et des mois, des années et des années… Alors, sans rancune hein, Lily ?

Cela a duré tellement longtemps entre eux, et James l'aimait tellement (et vice versa, je vous rassure)… qu'il l'a demandée en mariage, juste avant le sortie de Poudlard. Je me souviens de l'avoir aidé à choisir la bague. Elle était très fine, simple mais jolie, avec une petite émeraude bordée par de fins diamants. Lily en pleurait. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de dire oui.

Le jour où James avait fait sa demande à Lily, c'était le jour de la fête de fin d'année. Notre dernière journée à Poudlard. On l'avait voulue inoubliable. Une farce restée gravée à tout jamais dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. On voulait embêter les profs, une bonne fois pour toutes, pour pas qu'ils ne nous oublient, nous, les Maraudeurs. Lily avait donné son accord à James, et on s'y était tous mis avec le plus grand sérieux. Ainsi, Mac Gonagall avait son chapeau troué, Dumbledore avait 'malencontreusement' cassé ses lunettes -et elles étaient irréparables- et avait dû mettre des lentilles de contact, un engin moldu pour avoir une vue parfaite, Flitwick avait pris dix centimètres, et les Serpentard s'étaient subitement teints en blond et blonde pour les filles. On avait fait péter un gigantesque feu d'artifice et on avait desséché le lac, où tout le monde avait pu voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il n'y avait plus d'eau, on pouvait apercevoir les sirènes déshydratées gémir, et le calmar géant gisait sur le sol encore humide en bougeant ses tentacules asséchées pour faire signe à Dumbledore de remplir le lac à nouveau. Ce n'était pas tout, heureusement. Les Maraudeurs ne s'arrêtaient jamais en si bon chemin ! Le soir, après le bal de fin d'année (c'était ici que James avait demandé sa main à Lily), nous avions tous fait semblant de se coucher puis, avec un accord exceptionnel des préfets -qui étaient tous bourrés (cas rarissime, car on les avait forcé aussi…)- on s'était fait une de ses soirées mousse… génialissime ! On avait tout prévu : les plus jeunes, au lit, sous peine de _Stupefix_ ; les Bierraubeurres, le Whisky Pur Feu ; et bien entendu, la mousse ! On avait passé une nuit de folie ! Par contre, au petit matin, quand Mac Go avait découvert notre salle commune remplie de mousse, les six et septième années qui dormaient par terre dans la même mousse, les bouteilles vides d'alcool, je peux vous dire qu'on avait tous passé un mauvais quart d'heure, surtout les préfets et les Maraudeurs ! Finalement, comme c'était le jour où on s'en aller, elle ne nous avait pas punis (Miracle de la Vie) ! Et comme c'était donc le jour de NÔTRE départ, nous avions fait péter milles et unes bombabouses et pétards (N/A : Merci Stef) juste avant d'entrer dans le train ! Le prof de potion en avait même reçu une sur la tête ! Génialissime ! Il s'est souvenu de nous jusqu'à sa mort !

Et voilà. J'étais devenu un adulte maintenant. J'étais majeur. Je ne pouvais plus m'autoriser à habiter chez les Potter. Ça me gênait assez. Je devais prendre mon envol, comme un oiseau quittant son nid, m'envoler vers la société… Au bout de quelques mois, après en avoir parlé avec James et ses parents, nous avions déterminé la situation. J'avais hérité une maison et l'argent de mon oncle. (N/A : à vérifier). Je m'étais procuré aussi un moyen de transport : une super Moto Volante ! James l'appelait 'la Black'Moto' ou bien 'la Black'Mobile' ! On a donc conclu mon indépendance. Indépendance bien méritée, et c'est bien le cas de le dire. Le jour de mon indépendance, l'indépendance de Sirius Black je vous prie, est devenu férié dans le monde des Moldus. Pour les intéressés, c'est le 14 juillet…

Donc, quelques jours après le 14 juillet, James était venu me voir, pour me demander si je voulais bien être son témoin lors de son mariage avec Lily. Vous pensez bien que, évidemment, j'avais accepté. Eh bien, vous avez raison ! Rien ne m'avait fait autant plaisir que d'être le témoin (turbulent, Lily ?) de mon meilleur ami pour le jour de son mariage. Nous étions seulement tous inquiets, à cause des attaques qui avaient été multiplié entre temps. Ça, c'était certain, le Ministère de la Magie n'a jamais collectionné autant d'assauts en si peu de temps. Voldemort ne disait jamais son dernier mot. Ses « soldats », mes adorables compagnons que l'on surnommait « Mangemorts », étaient plus que des meurtriers. Se rendant dans les maisons des sang-mêlés et des Sang-de-Bourbes, ils étaient assoiffés de sang, de mort, de douleurs, de cris, de souffrance… Dumbledore avait crée l'Ordre du Phoenix, une sorte de résistance pour tenir tête et vaincre Voldemort et ses partisans, puisque cet idiot de ministre (comprendre Cornélius Fudge) ne faisait rien pour empêcher cela. Vous pouvez donc remarquer que le Gouvernement Magique Actuel est dans un état dramatique depuis plus d'une quinzaine d'années…

Malgré ça, je me souviens comme si c'était hier, du mariage de Lily Evans avec James Potter ! C'était magiquement merveilleux et génial ! Vous voyez, j'ai envie de vous dire, à vous, à qui je confie ma triste vie ; j'ai envie de vous hurler un « OUI » qui résonne ! Pour que vous puissiez vous en souvenir. C'est bon de se souvenir de ce genre de chose… On s'était bourré toute la nuit et Lily avait laissé envoler son voile. Personne ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Des rumeurs disent encore aujourd'hui qu'il a été dégusté par un hippogriffe en plein vol. D'autres affirment qu'il s'est perché sur la tour d'astronomie et que les amoureux viennent le contempler, en s'avouant qu'il est merveilleux d'haïr pour aimer par la suite. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Lily est restée quelque part dans la légende du château. Quoiqu'il en soit, toutes les femmes invitées au mariage avaient soupiré que c'était dommage qu'il se soit envolé, car c'était un voile magnifique…

Après leur mariage, James et Lily s'étaient installés dans une maison, à Godric's Hollow. C'était une demeure sympa, avec un jardin, une terrasse et deux étages. Je venais souvent squatter la place avec Remus, au grand désespoir de Lily. On avait même notre propre chambre. Évidemment, c'est lorsqu'on était absent que Lily est tombée enceinte. Franchement, ils auraient pu nous avertir plus tôt. James s'était rendu compte qu'elle attendait sûrement un enfant lorsqu'elle avait vomi sur MA CHEMISE BLANCHE. Donc, par pure précaution, il l'avait emmenée au Médicomage. Évidemment, tout le monde avait fait passer Lily AVANT MOI, et personne n'avait pensé à emmener ma chemise blanche chez la Mère Gratte-Tout pour lui rendre sa blancheur d'antan ! Désolant. C'est donc en me ramenant ma chemise dans un sale état, que James m'avait annoncé que sa femme attendait un 'trognon de vie'. Pour se faire pardonner, et pour montrer que j'étais leur meilleur ami, ils m'avaient nommé parrain du 'Futur Môme'…

Je me souviens d'une période de mon Histoire, baptisée… les Neuf Mois de Grossesse de Lily Potter. James et moi étions aux petits soins pour la future maman, Cornedrue voulant le descendant des Potter, et moi voulant le descendant des Maraudeurs. Du coup, on chouchoutait Lily pendant ces mois sacrés. On souhaitait de tout cœur que 'Futur Potter' soit en pleine forme à son arrivée, pour qu'il puisse tenir correctement sur un balai 'Spécial Naissance' (200 gallions, en vente au Chemin de Traverse). Le soir, j'écoutais avec James les dernières nouvelles de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en faisant des tonnes de critiques et commentaires, alors que Lily soupirait en priant pour que 'Futur Potter' ne soit pas identiques à nous. Pendant cette période, il y avait de nombreuses disputes entre James, Lily et moi à cause du choix du prénom de 'Futur Potter'. En plus, James voulait un garçon, Lily une fille, et moi je voulais des triplés ! James voulait l'appeler Henri, Lily préférait Hally, et moi j'optais pour Achille, Hercule et Ulysse. Lily hurlait que c'était des prénoms horribles, et moi je criais que c'était des prénoms de héros, de vrais mecs hyper connus. James se mettait entre nous en nous disant que le mieux était un prénom simple mais « qui s'la pète » comme Henri. Finalement, quand on a su que c'était un garçon et quand James était parti se bourrer pour fêter sa victoire, Remus conseilla à Lily d'appeler le 'Futur Môme' Harry.

Et, il y a toujours une fin à une grossesse. Et la fin de celle de Lily a eu lieu à la fin juillet. Le même jour qu'Alice. Le 31 juillet. James était fou. Moi, j'étais paniqué. Peter était apeuré. Remus, lui, était souriant. Il est fou, Remus, j'en suis certain maintenant. Comment voulez-vous sourire quand une femme hurle de douleur, prête à mettre au monde un Potter ? Je vous le demande bien moi ! Lily était dans un très mauvais état. Il faut dire, nous, les hommes, on savait toujours pas quoi faire (N/A : et oui, c'est bien des hommes !). Et on restait là, à la regarder hurler le nom de l'hôpital (elle criait « SAINTE MANGOUSTE ! SAINTE MANGOUSTE ! »). Puis, au bout d'une demi-heure, Remus qui venait tout juste d'arriver, avait déclaré à James que ce serait une sage décision de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, afin qu'elle puisse accoucher d'une manière plus confortable et dans de meilleures conditions. On a fini par comprendre que c'était ça qu'elle voulait, depuis le début. Alors, on l'y avait emmenée. Et on a attendu. James était fou. Moi, j'étais paniqué. Peter était apeuré. Remus, lui, était souriant. Il est fou, Remus, j'en suis certain maintenant. Les accouchements réveillent le loup qui est en vous. Et puis finalement, il est né…

Harry James Potter. Fils (digne) de James et Lily Potter. (Ouais, je sais, je me répète, mais à ce qu'il parait, il faut dire les choses comme ça.) Descendance poterrienne et descendance maraudeurienne assurées. Qu'est-ce qu'on était heureux. James et Lily avant tout. Moi, tout juste après. Je me suis étonnamment vite attaché à Harry. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas supporter les mômes. Mais là, c'était pas un môme. C'était Harry Potter. Le Maraudeur. Quoique… futur Maraudeur. Mais dans un an ou deux, on aurait tôt fait de lui apprendre les Grandes Lois de la Rigolade. James avait d'abord voulu lui enseigner comment on monte sur un balai, Lily ayant confisqué le 'Spécial Naissance' qu'il avait acheté pour son fils. Mais il avait profité de l'absence de sa femme, pour prendre Harry sur son balai avec lui, et faire une petite promenade dans les airs… Hélas ! Je me souviens de la grande gueulade qu'avait poussée Lily, en voyant Potter Junior descendre avec son 'stupide père' d'un puissant balai de course. Ç'avait pété ce jour-là…

Suite à une découverte, montrant que Voldemort cherchait à anéantir les Potter, la vie de tous avait aussitôt basculée. James n'était plus le même, conscient du danger. Il était morne, muet, et très souvent pensif. On voyait que Lily n'allait pas mieux, elle suppliait James en pleurant à genoux de ne pas sortir de leur maison de Godric's Hollow. Seul Harry gazouillait tranquillement, jouant avec sa baguette magique en plastique. Pour la protection de la famille Potter, Dumbledore avait projeté d'utiliser le sort de Fidélitas. James et Lily étaient totalement d'accord, et j'avais été choisi, au départ, pour être le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Mais James avait remarqué que les Mangemorts auraient su que j'étais le Gardien, puisqu'il pensait tout le temps à moi quand il avait besoin d'aide. James et Lily choisirent donc Peter comme Gardien du Secret. Il était si discret, que personne ne penserait à lui. Seuls Lily, James, Dumbledore, Peter et moi, savions le changement. De plus, des tensions s'étaient élevées entre Remus et moi. On s'accusait mutuellement d'être l'espion infiltré de Voldemort au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Car il y avait un traître. Tout le monde le savait. Ah, si on avait réfléchi… Du côté d'Harry, tout allait bien. Il avait dit ses premiers mots et avait fêté son premier anniversaire dans son unique joie, car ses parents faisaient une tête d'enterrement et leurs visages étaient crispés par un sourire forcé. Émus par le bonheur d'un petit être pur, innocent et inconscient de la menace qui pesait sur lui ?

Ce traître… je l'ai haïe, je le haie encore et je le haïrai durant toute ma vie, tous les instants qui me reste à vivre. Si on l'avait trouvé… que ce serait-il passé ensuite ?

Le jour fatal était vite arrivé. C'était un soir pluvieux. Le soir d'Halloween. James et Lily étaient chez eux, savourant leurs derniers instants ensemble, peut-être sans le savoir… Harry dormait. Et il est venu en personne mettre fin à leur vie. Voldemort. C'était Peter. (Attention, Voldemort n'est pas Peter (encore heureux).) Peter, le traître. Qui avait livré ses meilleurs amis à la mort. Je venais de le découvrir, juste au moment où James tombait à terre. Bien sûr, je ne savais pas qu'il gisait dans le hall d'entrée - parce que j'étais pas là - mais la mort d'un meilleur ami et/ou d'un frère de cœur/de sang, ça se ressent. Le symptôme, c'est celui des frissons, des yeux qui se voilent et des pensées qui se rattachent à ceux qu'on aime. J'avais sauté en vitesse sur ma Black'Moto, filant à des lumières d'étoiles filantes vers Godric's Hollow. Sauf que je suis arrivé trop tard. Déjà, la maison commençait à s'écrouler. Déjà, Hagrid se hâtait pour voir ce qui se passait. Déjà, je m'écroulais à genoux devant la lune pleine. Crier. Hurler mon désespoir… Je pensais voir Hagrid revenir seul, mais quand j'avais levé la tête, il avait Harry dans ses bras. Il m'avait expliqué (Hagrid, pas Harry) que 'Potter Junior' avait survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui. James et Lily, eux, étaient morts pour leurs fils. Je ne savais pas qu'un Black pouvait pleurer. Et pourtant… J'avais perdu mon unique famille. James, mon frère. Lily, que je considérais elle aussi comme une sœur. Il me restait mon filleul, Harry. Alors que Hagrid me consolait, il avait refusé de me donner Harry, sous prétexte que Dumbledore voulait l'amener chez sa tante. Alors, j'ai regardé une dernière fois ce p'tit bout d'chouette, l'ai embrassé une dernière fois, et j'ai donné ma moto à Hagrid, puisque j'en avais plus besoin maintenant. Et dans la nuit glaciale d'un début d'hiver, je partais à la recherche de Peter, pour lui faire payer les meurtres de James et Lily Potter.

Heureusement, je l'ai trouvé. Dans une rue remplie de moldus. Malheureusement, il m'avait dupé. Au moment où j'avais levé ma baguette pour le tuer - devant des tas de passants, mais au diable les moldus - Pettigrow avait déjà lancé un sort puissant que je ne lui connaissais pas. Résultat : une douzaine de Moldus avaient été tué. En un éclair, Peter s'était coupé le doigt, illustrant son possible assassinat et s'était métamorphosé en rat, disparaissant ainsi dans les égouts. Tout le monde a cru que c'était moi le meurtrier des passants et de Peter Pettigrow. Qu'attendez-vous d'un Black ? Je n'ai pas eu droit à un procès. Ils m'ont directement mis à Azkaban, dans une cellule 'hautement surveillée'.

Je me souviens d'Azkaban. C'est la prison des sorciers. Elle est gardée par des Détraqueurs, des créatures horribles qui vident les sentiments joyeux de leurs 'invités'. Mais ils ne m'avaient pas atteint. Car je n'avais plus aucun sentiment joyeux. De temps en temps, lors des visites du Ministre de la Magie, je restais sous ma forme humaine, pour faire 'bonne impression'. Le reste du temps, j'étais Patmol, le bon toutou. Le gardien du foyer qui n'a pas fait son travail et qu'on a voulu punir en l'enfermant dans une cage. Coupable. Je me sentais (et me sens toujours) coupable de la mort de James et Lily. J'aurais dû mieux les surveiller. Je savais qu'ils étaient en danger. Et sous ma forme de chien, j'ai passé douze années à Azkaban. Je ne sais toujours pas si je suis devenu fou.

Il y eut un jour, tout aussi important que celui où j'avais reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. C'était le jour où j'avais demandé à Cornélius Fudge, cet idiot de ministre, de me prêter la Gazette du Sorcier, pour que je puisse le lire et faire les mots croisés (parce qu'évidemment, je m'ennuyais et c'est bien la cas de le dire. Aucune occupation dans cette fichue prison !). Comme il croyait que j'étais devenu fou, comme le sont tous les résidents d'Azkaban, il fut très étonné. Mais il me l'avait donnée quand même. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Á la une du journal, il y avait la famille Weasley en Égypte, et sur l'épaule d'un petit rouquin (qui était grand quand même), il y avait un rat auquel il manquait un doigt, que je ne connaissais que sous le nom de Queudver. Ou Peter Pettigrow, pour ceux et celles qui n'ont rien compris à l'époque maraudeurienne. En plus, il disait que le gamin irait à Poudlard, où étudiait « le Survivant », le 'célèbre' Harry Potter. Mon filleul. Là-dessus, j'ai fais ce que tout autre parrain aurait fait à ma place. Je me suis évadé, pour venger mon frère de cœur et sa femme, et retrouver mon filleul, dont j'étais responsable. Les Détraqueurs ne (res) sentent pas les animaux. Alors j'ai attendu qu'on ouvre ma cellule pour me donner la nourriture, je suis sorti tranquillement en tant que Patmol. Et je suis allé à Poudlard. Venger et retrouver.

Je n'ai pas tout de suite agi. En fait, je n'ai pas pu. J'étais trop choqué. En fait, j'avais vu Harry en train de jouer au Quidditch. Il jouait aussi bien que son père. C'est-à-dire que c'était un 'presque professionnel' (n'oublions pas qu'il n'avait que treize ans). Je l'avais vu aussi à Privet Drive, mais je crois que je lui avais fait peur, cette fois-là. Mais c'était juste pour le voir de plus près hein ! Il ressemblait tant à James. En fait, c'était exactement son clone, mais en plus sérieux, plus conscient, en moins bavard, et moins rigolo. Mais sinon, c'était le même. Lily avait quand même réussi à lui léguer ses deux yeux verts émeraude, pour éviter une ressemblance trop flagrante avec le père.

Un laps de temps avait passé. Et un soir, avant que la Lune soit pleine, j'avais rencontré Remus. Mon unique ami que je n'avais plus vu pendant plus de douze ans. Celui qui me soupçonnait avait été heureux de me retrouver. J'avais aussi rencontré mon filleul, enfin. Lui, me croyait l'assassin de ses parents, comme tous les autres en fait. Après lui avoir raconter toute l'histoire, il m'avait finalement cru. On se trouvait dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais il y avait aussi d'autres personnes. Rogue, toujours vivant à ce que j'avais cru voir, mais il avait finit par être assommé. Il y avait une petite répondant au prénom d'Hermione. Et il y avait le rouquin du journal, qui tenait dans ses mains un rat, auquel il manquait un doigt. Le gamin me disait qu'il s'appelait Croûtard et moi, j'affirmais que non, il s'appelait Peter. Finalement, Queudver (car c'était bien lui) avait repris sa forme humaine, étonnant tout le monde, sauf moi. Tout en le menaçant de la première baguette venue, je lui avais fait la morale, comme quoi il fût un traître d'avoir livrer ses meilleurs amis à la mort. J'aurais pu le tuer, ouais, j'aurais pu. Mais Harry, comme son père l'aurait fait d'ailleurs, s'était interposé et avait préféré condamner Peter à Azkaban. Malheureusement, une fois sortis de la Cabane Hurlante, Peter s'était enfuie sous sa forme de Queudver, profitant de la transformation de Remus. Ensuite, j'ai dû éloigner le loup-garou. Mais j'avais complètement oublié en quoi c'était fatiguant. Résultat, je m'étais blessé, effondré et j'avais senti un froid glacial qui parcourait mes veines. C'était les Détraqueurs. Á l'origine, je savais que beaucoup de filles aimaient m'embrasser avant. M'enfin, c'était avant. Maintenant, c'est les Détraqueurs qui me courent après pour me faire un bisou. Mortel, le bisou. Mais Harry m'avait sauvé. Je sais pas comment, mais il m'a sauvé du bisou baveux mortel des Détraqueurs.

Et profitant de son aide, je me suis - à nouveau - sauvé, fier d'avoir retrouver mon filleul et après lui avoir promis nos retrouvailles. Et je me suis enfui sur Buck, un hippogriffe super sympa, qui lui aussi, avait l'air heureux de s'être enfui, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Pendant ma seconde évasion, j'ai tenu une correspondance avec Harry, le conseillant sur ses problèmes. Je voulais tout savoir sur ses activités, sur les intrigues du château. On avait plusieurs fois essayé de se rencontrer, mais ce n'était jamais pour trop longtemps. J'ai même failli me faire attraper une fois par Ombrage. Mon dieu… ma mère en aurait été très heureuse dans son tableau.

Après l'épisode de la Coupe de feu (N/A : je vais pas détailler toute l'histoire, c'est le boulot de JKR), Dumbledore a fait renaître l'Ordre du Phoenix. La seule chose de bien que j'ai pu faire pour l'ordre, ça avait été de donner mon ancienne maison, le 12 Square Grimaure, comme Quartier Général. Dumbledore m'avait interdit de sortir de là. Mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que c'est de rester tous les jours dans cette maison ou il y reste mes racines, des bons et des mauvais souvenirs de mon enfance (le seul bon souvenir, c'est la lettre, mais ça je vous l'avais déjà dit).

Je me souviens du tableau de ma Mère. Eh bah, je ne vous cache pas qu'on aurait pu très bien s'en passer ! Tout le monde avait fait sa connaissance ! Je ne vous dis pas la honte… Heureusement que j'étais là pour lui fermer 'gentiment' sa jolie bouche ! Et pour en rajouter une couche, il y avait Kreattur, l'elfe de maison ! Alors c'était 'ma maîtresse' par-ci, 'Madame Black' par-là. Et ça radote ! Et puis, c'était aussi 'Sang-de-Bourbes' par-ci, 'Traître à son sang' par-là ! Et j'enquiquine Harry Potter « que c'est pas normal qu'il soit encore en vie » ! Je l'aurai mis volontiers à la porte, mais il savait trop de chose sur l'Ordre. Donc, on a dû le garder… au prix de se faire - encore une fois - trahir…

Je me souviens de la prophétie. Qui sait, si elle n'avait été jamais prononcé, James et Lily seraient restés en vie ? Mais elle concernait aussi Harry et Neville Longdubat, dont les parents étaient devenus fous à cause de mon imbécile de cousine, Bellatrix. Même si on m'interdisait de sortir, j'avais juré protéger mon filleul, parce que Voldemort cherchait, lui aussi, cette prophétie. Si je n'avais pas pu mourir pour James, alors je mourrai fièrement pour Harry. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort.

Je me souviens d'une nuit. Cette nuit. Cette fameuse nuit. On nous avait averti qu'Harry était allé au Ministère de la Magie, croyant que j'y étais en danger. En fait, c'était lui la victime, si on n'agissait pas vite. Depuis tout à l'heure, l'Ordre se bat contre les Mangemorts. Je ne sais toujours pas si Harry est en sécurité. Je suppose que oui. Ce gosse, il est comme son père. Il sait toujours se débrouiller dans les cas extrêmes (Avada Kedavra mis à part… quoique… Harry y a bien survécu, lui…ouais, bah, c'est bien ce que je disais, Harry sait se débrouiller !). J'ai retrouvé ma cousine adorée, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, maintenant qu'elle était mariée à Rodolphus. On a commencé à se battre en duel lorsqu'on a débarqué dans une drôle de salle. Évidemment, nous sommes au Département des Mystères. Mais là, c'est un grand amphithéâtre, avec une arcade au milieu, où des murmures s'élevaient. Un jour, Lily m'avait expliqué ce qu'étaient ces chuchotements intrigants. C'était ce que je recherchais depuis le premier jour, le jour de ma naissance. C'était la Salle de la Mort. Je m'amusais comme un fou en me battant avec Bellatrix. Mais je savais que maintenant que j'avais tenu toutes mes promesses à James et Lily sur leur fils, je n'avais plus rien de ce monde, plus rien à faire ici.

Je suis tellement intrigué par cette arcade. Je suis tellement intrigué par ces murmures…

Cette arcade…et ce voile si tentant…je l'approche enfin…

Je me souviens de cet éclair rouge qui m'arracha la vie et le cœur. Rouge. Mon cœur est-il rouge, lui aussi ? Je vais bientôt le savoir. Je le sens déchirer ma peau, traverser mon cœur, m'abandonnant à un sourire infini. Je passe à travers le voile, et je sourie. Je suis heureux. Je vais retrouver tout ceux que j'aime, ma seule famille. James et Lily. Heureux de mourir.

Je ne savais pas qu'en quelques secondes, le temps de « passer de l'autre côté », on pouvait faire un résumé, un flash back aussi long et compliqué d'un vie aussi morne, aussi noire, avec quelques rayons de soleil…

Fin du flash back

Son sourire toujours aux lèvres, après s'être souvenu de tout, du plus important, Sirius Black passe à travers le voile sombre déchiré. Il bascule vers le Monde des Murmures. Tout sourire, il retrouve James et Lily. Mais comme eux, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser une dernière fois à son filleul. Il en est certain maintenant, Harry Potter saura s'en sortir…

* * *

Voilà. Trois mois de travail. Trois mois acharnés sur un simple one-shot !

Résultat : 17 pages.

Bon, je sais, je croyais que ça prendrait deux ou trois semaines, mais vous pouvez voir que non !

J'espère être récompensé un peu, hein ! Je sais même plus si mes lecteurs se souviennent de moi. Ça me fait peur là !

Pour ceux qui pensent que j'ai chômé pendant ces trois mois, je leur dirai bien que j'ai écrit une nouvelle, lisible ailleurs certes, nommé Regarde mon fils.

Oui, pour ceux qui l'ont lu, c'est très court, je sais…

Mais j'avais aussi tout le boulot au lycée, et les 'zamis'…

Et donc voilà !

Que dire d'autre à part que je suis en vacances et que je vais en profiter pour vous pondre d'autres fics et one-shots ?

Allez…

Zboo (et merci de votre compréhension)

Sandrou !


	2. Réponses aux reviews !

**Réponses aux reviews de FLASH BLACK !**

**Merci à tous et à toutes !**

**Désolée, si je reviens une plombe plus tard...**

**Cécilia : **_Merci à toi pour ta reviews ! Ca me fait très très très plaisir !Et tes compliments me touchent vraiment beaucoup :) Merci ! Par contre, je sais qu'il y a quelques détails qui ne correspondent pas avec Harry Potter de JKR, masi bon, j'ai fait tout ça de mémoire ! Donc wala ! Encore mici et à bientôt !_

**Saratatouille : **_(encore un surnom qui vient de moi ça !) alors ma puce, ça va bien ? En tout cas, merci pour ta reviews et tous tes compliments...(ça me fait rougir) ! Mais fallait pas pleurer pour James et Lily, tu sais. Après tout, c'était leur destin de mourir...Wala, je te laisse ma p'tite Sarah. Bisous à très vite !_

**Ladybird : **_Tu sais que toi aussi tu me fais rougir ? Ralalalala, en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta très gentille reviews ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci !_

**Dark faerytale for Death** _oh, tu as pleuré ? En tout cas, je suis contente que ce one-shot t'ais plu...:) ça me fait très plaisir ! Merci à toi..._

**Thealie : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews :D_

**Lilytyty : **_Merci beaucoup à toi, ma grand fadade adorée ! Tu changeras jamais ! Mais merci quand même !_

**Suzanne : **_Je suis très contente que ce tewte t'ai plu ! En tout cas, merci pour ta reviews :)_

**Manouchka : **_Encore un surnom à moi ça ! En tout cas, merci à toi ma petite peste ! Je suis contente que tu me soutiennes dans les moments où je vais pas bien...En tout cas, merci ! Je t'adore !_

_Et walaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mon adresse : barbeysandra (arobas) msn. com_

_Zboo à tous et à toutes, et merci encore !_

**La P'tite Clo' !**


End file.
